


Erik the secret cat lady

by seratonation



Series: xmen prompt snippets [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has a dark secret he doesn't like telling anyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik the secret cat lady

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Danielle

Erik didn’t have many friends. He came to work, sat at his desk and quietly worked away until it was home time, and then left.

He didn’t talk to many people, and those he did talk to often came away scared or in shock. Some even said something about teeth, which Charles thought was ridiculous.

When Erik asked him out he really didn’t have a reason to say no. Erik was handsome, well dressed, educated and polite. After the first date he dropped Charles off home and Charles didn’t think much of it.

But after having gone out with Erik for 3 months and still not seen his house, Charles was starting to wonder.

“You’re not hiding a secret wife are you?” he asked one night, while they were at their favourite restaurant playing chess.

“You’re smarter than that Charles,” Erik said, not looking up from the board.

“They what is it?” Charles asked, leaning forward, “why have I never been to your house?”

“Your house is nicer, your bed more comfortable,” Erik said, making a move, “my mattress creeks. Check. ”

“We should be able to share everything, Erik,” Charles said, “if we can’t then I don’t understand what we’re doing here.” He made a move on the chess board, “Check mate.”

“Fine,” Erik said, “but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“You want to go now?”

“Get it over and done with.”

By the time they got there, Charles was expecting the worst. Mounted heads, massive china collection or stuffed animals. Had he really read Erik that wrong? However, he was not expecting what he found there.

“You own five cats?” Charles asked, counting them as they got nearer and circled, rubbing up against Erik’s legs as he walked into the door.

“Actually, I have about fourteen,” Erik said.

Charles eyebrows shot up. “Fourteen? I think I need to sit down.”

“I told you,” Erik said, directing Charles to the living room, “people tend to run in the other direction when they find out.”

“I’m not running,” Charles said, “how did this even happen?”

“I started with one, as a pet,” Erik said, counting on his fingers, “then there was one that wondered in by itself, and there were a couple of strays I had to take in so they didn’t die out in the cold, then one had kittens, twice, and well, here we are.”

To Erik’s surprise, Charles started to laugh, softly at first and then louder until he was clutching his stomach.

“Goodness,” he said, once he’d calmed down, “I knew there was something about you.”

“Cats are easier than humans,” Erik said, defensively.

Charles shook his head, and pulled Erik closer by his lapels, kissing him soundly on the mouth. “Erik Lehnsherr, I think I might be falling for you.”


End file.
